


You're The Best, Koutarou!

by thatbisexualG



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbisexualG/pseuds/thatbisexualG
Summary: Hinata has always wanted a dog so his boyfriend decides to gift him one.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	You're The Best, Koutarou!

**Author's Note:**

> The flashback won't be the storyline of Haikyuu!! just a random flashback. I don't do good with flashbacks and real storylines, so just bear with me. I also don't actually know what Hinata's favourite breed of dogs are, I was just listing the first three dogs that came to my head. Thank you for reading this note! :)

"Hey, Koutarou?"

The white haired hums in reply.

"What's you're favourite breed of dog? I have three favourites! First is Golden Retriever, second is Beagle and third is a Samoyed!" Hinata informs with a grin as he lists off three fingers and Bokuto grins slightly.

"I'm not sure, maybe a Doberman?" Bokuto replies and Hinata gasps in surprise but then grins back, "Doberman are a great breed! It's a shame they're feared though." Hinata sais and the taller male chuckles.

 _Classic Shouyou, always sympathetic for anything,_ Bokuto thinks, but nevertheless he loves that trait about his boyfriend.

* * *

**Flashback**

Despite being rivals with Karasuno, Bokuto couldn't help but be drawn to the small boy with the ginger hair and bright smile that hypothetically could blind anyone in range of sight.

"Hey, you're Bokuto Koutarou right?" the ginger boy asks and Bokuto flushes but he grins, "yes, that's me, Bokuto Koutarou, and I'm going to kick you're ass!"

He's surprised when Hinata let's out a giggle, "really? You think so?" the ginger asks and Bokuto can almost hear the teasing in his question, "I know so!" 

After that talk, Bokuto is dumbfounded when his team is beaten by Hinata's and almost throws a fit before Hinata asks him if he would like to grab a smoothie and Bokuto just shrugs. 

After that, they become friends, exchange numbers, start hanging out together and eventually the both of them confess they like eachother and become boyfriends.

Two years later, they're happy as ever and still deep in love.

* * *

"Hey Hinata!" Bokuto yells as he opens the door into their apartment, the Golden Retriever pup wiggling around in his arms but Bokuto immediately gets the pup to calm down. 

"Yeah?" Hinata yells from somewhere in the apartment and Bokuto grins widely, "I've got something for you! Come to the living room!" the older yells and sits down on their couch as Hinata's footsteps echo through the apartment.

He knows his small boyfriend is in the room because his voice is not muffled or being yelled, "so? What is it?" the ginger asks and Bokuto stands up and turns around, taking the blanket off the pup and grins.

There's silence for a minute before Hinata squeals and runs to him and the pup, taking the Golden Retriever's face in his hands gently before kissing their face all over, the pup trying to lick his face in return.

"Oh my gosh Koutarou! I can't believe you got me a dog, a puppy at that!" Hinata sais with a wide smile as he takes the pup from his boyfriend's arms and cradles the dog like a newborn baby. "For the best, Shouyou." Bokuto answers and Hinata leans in to kiss his lips before he nuzzles the pup.

"What's the gender?" Hinata asks, "female. You can name her if you want." Bokuto replies but the ginger shakes his head, "I want us to agree on a name together." he sais and the older nods.

"Willow?" Hinata shakes his head, "Roxy?" this time Bokuto's the one who shakes his head, "Avery?" they both shake their heads, "oh! Why don't we name her Angel?" the smaller suggests and Bokuto nods, "hell yeah!" 

Hinata puts Angel down, "hey there. You're names Angel now and you're stuck with me and my boyfriend for the rest of you're life!"

Of course the dog may or not may understand, but Hinata is sure it does because the pup nuzzles him with a tiny tap and Hinata giggles.

Bokuto's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesy ending, I didn't really know how to finish it. Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
